fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inugaya
"This city has a way of refining even the most cold-hearted criminal into a good person in a way that no prison could ever accomplish. Why? Because the laws of the Hylion mainland don't apply here. We are run by the laws of this island; laws that force us to bring out the best in each other just to survive." -Ryan Luz Inugaya is a city in Hylion. It is known as "The City of Hornets" and is represented on the Toranku 15 by Ryan Luz. It is also home to the biggest Guild in Hylion and is known for specializing in weapons trade. History The city started out as a giant maximum security prison for the most dangerous of criminals in Hylion. However, the prison was expensive to maintain due to its massive size and location. After many decades, the prison was simply abandoned, and the capitol did not bother to move the already incarcerated criminals to other prisons, leaving them to die by the hands of the monsters that lived at their doorstep. However, In the absence of the perceived order of the capital, the prisoners survived and even managed to pull together materials to raise up tall buildings around the prison over additional decades. Description Inugaya is the smallest city in terms of geographical area, covering only 10 acres. However, it is the most densely populated city in Hylion, surassign that of the capitol in spite of the relatively low population count. In that little space, 70,000 mages, non-mages, and thaumaturges live in cramped conditions. The city is surrounded by a ring of piled garbage that is used to deter the monsters living on the island from attacking the city. The city is comprised of high-rise buildings built so closely together that they are interconnected to form a dark, damp, and intricate labyrinth. Because of the hundreds of corridors, staircases and secret passageways, there are hundreds of different ways to get to one destination. Inside the hallways, shops and other businesses operate. Because of the complexity of this labyrinth city, it is hard for Hylion authorities to pinpoint one location in the city, meaning that activity within often goes unchecked and unregulated. Because of this, Thaumaturges and Kawari often flee to this city together to practice the art freely. The quality of life in Inugaya is considered very poor compared to other cities due to its isolated location. Entry into (and leaving) Inugaya is extremely difficult due to stringent, yet makeshift security as well as the abundance of aggressive monsters on its island. It is for this reason that representatives of this city have been known for tardiness in Toranku 15 meetings, if not unstable attendance. Locales City Canopy: '''The City Canopy is, in short, comprised the rooftops of every building in the city. It is considered a very special place for residents of this city as it represents a safe area where one can relax and get some fresh air. '''North Gate: '''The North Gate is a tightly-packed, yet teeming marketplace where meats and foods of all kind are sold, packaged, and prepared. '''South Gate: '''The South Gate houses the South Gate Magic School, where almost all mages in the city are trianed to use their magic. In the South Gate area also lies the schools where Nightbreak Runners are trained. Outside of the South gate is where all the hands-on training happens. '''Hornet's Nest Guild Hall: '''This section of the city lies at the center of the city, situated on the ground and even expanding underground. It is the meeting place of the Hornet's Nest Guild '''East Gate: '''The East Gate is considered the single busiest district of the city, where assembly of magical weapons occurs on a daily basis. '''West Gate: Craft Works: '''Craft Works is a residential district that is home to Thaumaturges in the city. Mages are not allowed in this area as Thaumaturgy is practiced here the most, and therefore, the Thaumaturges here do not want to risk leaking magic contaminating their recipes. It is located underneath the East Gate. '''Inugaya Wellspring: The Inugaya Wellspring is the city's primary source of water. It is a massive groundwater deposit that lies underneath the city. Entrances to this area are scattered around the city, but only authorized personnel are allowed access. Each entrance is guarded by Hornet's Nest guild members. Culture In response to living in a dangerous desert full of monsters, and to the cramped space they occupy, the people form a tight-knit community where each person helps one another survive and endure hardships. Discrimination of any kind is almost nonexistent (a major example being the fact that bathrooms are shared among both genders). Physical or magical fighting amongst peers is strictly forbidden in the confines of the city Political Structure The main controversy surrounding Inugaya lies in the fact that the city is protected and maintained by a former Dark guild (now independent). The guild, known as Hornet's Nest provides security and order for the people cramped in this ghetto of a city. They allow the practice of many types of magics, including those banned by Hylion. In spite fo their status, crimes such as robbery and homocide are oddly rare. The head of this guild is Ryan Luz. Trivia * Inugaya's concept was inspired directly by the Kowloon Walled City, which was demolished back in 1993 due to horrid living conditions and the fact that it was a considered an embarrassment to all of Hong Kong.